The Return of Metropolis
by the lonely and the dark
Summary: READ PLEEEEEAASSEEEE
1. Default Chapter

***The Return of Metropolis:Rebuilding of the Ziggurat*** Disclaimer: Im broke.You won't get squat.A/U: Hi people! Okay enough small talk.Read the damn story already.And REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! ****************************************************************************************************************************************************** *The Day After The Fall of Ziggurat *The sun blazed over the still ruins of the once perfect city.There wasn't a cloud in sight that day.The birds were gone and the residents of the city hid quietly in the houses still in fine condition.It seemed that with the death of so many people that the robots could easily take control.Unconsciecely,many robots began to reconstruct the buildings and homes on the surface level and Zone 1of Metropolis.They seemed to stay clear of the Ziggurat though,for some strange reason.Though most were not qualified for construction,all robots that were in goood shape did there best to help and they did a Hell of a job of it in just 24 hours.Within the next people could live normaly in the underground part of the city and maybe around the main gate.But then again,no matter what the case,every city , no matter how big or small, needs a strong ruler (hint hint*).With so many robots from every level working on the fallen city , there is a possibility that Metropolis ,though not as perfect as before,can start running again.*For this they deserve respect*.But even with so many robots going around,not even one would approach the not- nearly- as- tall- as- before Ziggurat.I wonder why?*If you are buried under tons of rocks and broken pieces of glass and crap like that but there was a little hole between two rocks around your head letting the sun shine through you would probably think of it as uncomfortably hot.*His* forehead was burning from that little ray of sun that shined through that gap (guess who).It was pissing him off a lot since it was hard to move around under all the shit on top of him.He had layed there for hours trying to gather energy, feeling the burn of the sun on his head while the parts of his body were being deprived.He was gonna get out of there whether or not it killed him." I'm surprised Im still alive" he whispered aloud.He thought about that for a second before his eyes shot open.Having a sudden surge of energy he shoved with all his might to get all that crap off the top of him.Boulders of building went rolling down as He pushed it all away.He was suddenly exsposed to the hot sun all over His body.He looked around.He has been buried under the Ziggurat this whole time."Im alive" he whispered.He laughed quietly still laying down on the bed of ruins.Soon it turned loud maniac/phsyco laugh."AAAHHHHAHHAHHHHHAHHHHHHAAA, IM ALIVE!! YESSSS.I ROCK WILL NEVER DIE . I AM IMMORTAL !!! AHAHAHA!!!"He sat up as he laughed which brought a very sharp stinging pain to his side.Rock's laughter stopped.He looked down to see the bullet hole in his abdomen.It began to ache again.Very badly."OH SHIT." He yelled as he clutched his side. He could feel himself losing conscienceness (is that spelled right?).He looked up to the sky one more time before he whispered ' God Damn' and every thing went black. Many robots looked on as Rock passed out around the top Ziggurat while they cleaned up the area.They whispered among themselves in robot talk as they saw this."Thats why we should not go up there.""Yeah, he might shoot us!""I thought that was the end of Mardukes.Guess not.""Lets just pretend we did not see him.We never got any sort of kindness from Rock so why should we be sorry for him?""Right! Lets do it" The group of robots cheered making all these little beeping noises while one of the Albert 2 models watched feeling a tiny bit sorry for him.He proceeded towards the Ziggurat in a cute duck-like manner,picking up scraps along the way.How foolish of him. End of chapter one.A/U:***** I WANT AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!.Thanks for your time.******Tell me if you liked it, if its to short....to long........stuff like that.I JUST NEED 3 REVIEWES!!!!!!!!!!Thank you. 


	2. PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE REEEEEAAADDDDD

The Return of Metropolis: Poll of ImportanceI need all of your help. I just have a few questions to ask.I want to know what you all want from this fic.I have heard a couple requests for this story to be a Rock/Tima fic.Originaly I was going to make it a Kenichi/Tima fic becuase I didnt think people would like the idea of a Rock/Tima pairing even though Im all for it.So Im going to ask you.Here goes......................................................................1)Do you want this to be a Rock/Tima fic.If so,do you want Kenichi to live in the end.Why?.......................2)Do you want this to be a Kenichi/Tima fic and if so do you want Rock to live in the end?Why..............I want at least 15 people to answer back before I write the next chap.Thanks for your time.PEEZZ OUT..........Queen of the Ziggurat.A.K.A. The RARE REVIEWER!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Story of a Robot

The Return of Metropolis: The Story of a Robot.A/U: Hi people! I'm back with next chap. Please answer the poll and remember that I need at least 15 responses to it before I put up the upcoming chapters. And guess what? I WANT 5 REVIEWS FOR EVERY OTHER CHAPTERS!!.The faster you review the faster the chapters come in.I can even update every day if you make me happy.If Im happier in the future I will probably change the review minimum to 4. Read , Review and ENJOY! - Queen Z. Disclaimer: Im poor! Leave me alone!!!!! I only have a few nickles! I need these!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The Poll: 1)Do you want this to be a ........a) Kenichi/Tima fic..why?b) Rock/Tima fic...why? 2) ...........If you chose a Kenichi/Tima pairing do you want Rock to live in the end?...........If you chose a Rock/ Tima pairing do want Kenichi to live in the end................@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@A hospital/ science robot looked down at the new and improved Tima.Glancing down at the Dr. Laughtons red notebook,he made sure that she had every component to her......robotness.She was still the same only her hair hung below her shoulders , she looked about 2 years more mature and she had a knowledge upgrade so that she would not seem as naive as before.Nurse robots crowded around her to observe her.They beeped with happiness at her completion as Kenichi waited silentley but anxiously in the waiting room of the low-maintenance hospital.Tima's eyes fluttered open as the robots began to activate her.Memories of yesterday flooded her mind.Guilt burned in her heart suddenly.She passed out again to be awoken later by the last person on her mind.Kenichi rushed into the ER as fast as he could apon the welcome from the robotic doctors.What he saw could have killed him.Rock awoke to the sight of an Albert 2 robot and a Nurse robot examining his wound.He sat up suddenly feeling a lot better than before.He looked at himself.They had removed his shirt....removed the bullet...and bandaged his side.Just then the memories of the last couple days came flying through his head in a flash.He growled under his breath and jumped off the stretcher and sped out of the hospital before the robots had a chance to react.They looked out the window to see him speed away curiously.They shrugged as he disappeared into another ally.*Where could he be going?*He had been digging for hours and hours under the hot sun to find his gun.This was really pissing him off.He could not find it anywhere.But then again, the Ziggurat was a VERY HUGE building.He just had to get it so he could finish what he started.He knew she was alive.It was this feeling he had.He just neede his gun." I never thought I would say this but......DAMN THE ZIGGURAT!!!" He yelled as he collapsed to the ground,giving up the search.He panted as sweat ran down his face.He had managed to find his little shades but they were cracked so he can't wear them.He stood up and kicked away a football sized rock in front of him and...........TADA!!!!.......His gun was underneath it. He smirked as he bent down and took the gun into his grasp.He looked over it carefuly.It seemed to be just fine." Time to end this little game", he said before he ran into the shadows." I will find you Tima....mark my words...I will have my revenge" ."Tima.......... it's you..you're here.I can't believe it.......Tima..........TIMA!!!!!!" Kenichi cried as he took her into his embrace.She smiled weakly in his arms.She was happy to see him but she felt absolutely terrible about what she had done.She did not understand how this happened. She just wanted to be normal girl.That was all she really wanted.And to be with her" SUPPOSED" true love.She felt something slide down her cheek slowly.She looked at the crystal clear fall off her cheek." I wish I was human. I want it more than anything.I would give anything to be human.Anything." ******2 weeks later***************************************The Tima that was slightly more beautiful than before and Kenichi walked down the streets of Zone 1. People began to live normaly in the underground world.It wasn't as in order as before but you could barely tell the difference.The underground residents planned to storm the surface and control it within the next month when their foundation would be just a little stronger.Without a ruler it would all soon fall apart.Of course Tima or Kenichi did not want to be in any part of it.Tima strided along side Kenichi in a new dress she had found in an abandoned house.She found it in a chess inside a closet.It was a short sky blue, hawaiian print dress with no sleeves.It ended right below her waist and had 2 inch slits at the bottom.It was probably the prettiest dress in Metropolis at that point.She looked beautiful in it.Almost like a goddess.Rock watched beneath the shadows of an empty alley as Tima and Kenichi strolled together down the street in the crowd of people. He could tell it was her when he saw her with Kenichi.And her eyes.They were still that pretty grass green color.He smiled evily."Gottcha" he whispered to himself.His job was almost done.But it seemed way to easy...............................End of Chapter 2A/U: 5 REVIEWS PLEASE......AND ANSWER THE POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!thanks.............Queen Z. 


	4. SPECIAL NOTE

HI!!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!!I heard your request to have me space the story out some.Believe me.....I write these things as pretty as any other fic but saving it just fucks up the way I format it. Im still trying to fix it though. Answer the poll please....I need to know what you all want.Im begining to lean towards Rock/Tima. This is your last chance to change that to Kenichi.I have another poll here for you.1)Does Rock look better with or without his 80's shades?2)Do the characters Tima ,Rock and Kenichi seem to be....a)9-11 years old b)12-14 years old c)15-18 years old3)Do you want a lemon MUCH LATER in the future?4)Do you want Duke Red to live?5)Do you think there is not enough of one character?Who?A/U:Get back to me with your answers and all that I will update in the future are the next chapters....oh and.......REVIEW!!!! Queen Z. 


	5. Chapter 3: Unhappy Reunion Part 1

The Return of Metropolis:Unhappy Reunion (part 1)...........................................A/U:......Please understund.....I am still figuring out how to save this fic without losing its format.Until then I will just load short chapters VERY frequently.....Is this okay for now?.........I hope so........I'm only giving one more day to get answers for the FIRST poll............ Remember......5 reviews for every chapter.......if someone can tell me how to save my story without losing format in their review.....then I will make a comittment to upload 10 chapters every week...if its right..........Here is chapter 3............................................................................................................................................................................................................. Tima kept looking back behind her almost every minute,uncomfortabley.She felt like they were being followed.It was hard to tell if they were becuase of the crowds of people in the street.Kenichi glanced at her..............."Is something wrong"......She turned her head to him..... "I feel like..."...... "We're being followed?"... She knoded... "I feel the same"....They walked faster but they could not shake off the feeling.Slowly they increased their pace as every minute passed until they were almost jogging.The feeling did not go away.Tima and Kenichi began to run through all the people to get away from......they didn't know who................Rock was struggling to keep up with them since they started running.He had to disguise himself to keep people from realising it was him.Running after them without them spotting him was very difficult.With one false move he could lose them.He moved swiftley and silently through the shadows along side them.He could tell they were growing tired.What he just saw was enough to make him howl with laughter.Together they ran down an deserted hall/ally could keep anyone from seeing or hearing them.He would use ths to his advantage.Something about this was not right, though.It was to easy......WAY TO EASY.... 


	6. Important

NOTE: I guess not everyone realises that I need reviews to fule me into writing.If I don't get more reviews I am just going to delete the fic.Thanks Nikki for being a faithful reviewer.I won't post another chapter until I have at least 8 more reviews.If you like the story review please. I just feel like people are not reading it.If thats true what's the point of updating anymore.Im going to give you all 1 week to show some improvement before I decide if I should remove the story.Thanks people..........Queen Z. 


	7. Chapter 4: Unhappy Reunion Part 2

********A/U: I dont't play around when I ask for reviews.Its like how humans need oxygen and food,......I need reviews to continue this story.Its a REQUIREMENT.Excuse me ....I had a VERY bad day.Im gald to see that there is more than....like...three people reading.But I dont know that unless you review.Anyways......Here is the next chapter!!!....................................The Return of Metropolis..............***********Tima and Kenichi ducked into a dark deserted ally.They looked around to find that there's people....no lights....no sounds....no anything.Tima looked back once again but saw no one.She couldn't brush off the feeling that snaked up her spine and in her stomach.This was a feeling that she should have been used to.Espcially that day when Rock was chasing them both through every level.It could not be Rock though....he was dead.That is.....its what she wanted to believe.She still felt like he was still around but she has not seen him at all.It was like he could just appear at any second.Kenichi looked around.Nobody was there,....or so he thought.It was almost pitch black so it was hard to tell.There was just enough light to make out where thet were going.............." Let's rest for a sec.",Kenichi murmured to her.They kneeled on the damp ground,leaning against the wall.As Kenichi sat there gasping for air she just kept very quiet.Kenichi was to caught up in his breathing to hear footsteps behind them but then came to an abrupt end.Tima listened with her hears pirked..trying to detect a sound.She panicked inside.She shook Kenichi's arm..........."Kenichi...I want to go now"....."Already?!?We just sat down!......alright"....he said softly...."Lets go".........They got up and proceded down the ally.Without looking back he turned a corner...took a left in one of 4 corridors he had discovered...down another hall....and down a latter which took him to another ally.He stopped and took another gasp of air....."I think its safe to turn back.".....He looked to his side when he heard no answer.There was no one there.....his eyes widened......."TIIIMMMMAAAAAAA!!!!!"... he screamed as he heard a gunshot far off in another direction.................................................................................................................................................................................................................REVIEW REVIEW!...else or else Ill hate you...REVIEW REVIEW!!...You know want to!!(my little song)......Queen Z. 


	8. Chapter 5: Unhappy Reunion Part 3

The Return of Metropolis...................................................................................................................................... ....He laughed at how she tried to struggle.There wasn't a chance she could brake from his hard iron grip.He held both her wrists in one hand and grasped his gun in the other.He dragged her along the ground since she refused to walk.He could see her tripping all over herself out of the corner of his eye.Suprisingly she had not run when he approached her.Still, he had not said a word. "I wonder when she'll realise its me"....he thought......Tima was in shock.Who was this man who just took her?He was dressed in all black including a cloak...a black cap....and these dorky 80's shades..........She gasped....She stopped squirming and looked up at him....."Rock?"..she wondered out loud.He stopped walking and threw her a questioning glance.He turned and faced her as he reached for his cloak and hat.Rock was the last thing she saw before she tried,in a blind rush of anger,to tackle him to the ground.She failed.The bullet that suddenly went spiralling through her leg made her freeze suddenly.It hit a nerve or something becuase she couldn't move it anymore.How she wished she didn't fall behind when Kenichi started walking.The hard relization hit her......'Im never gonna see him again'...everything went black.As Tima blacked out,Rock grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder..........................................................................................................................................Tima awoke again at a strange place(that place with the pool tables where he tried to cut her open).She was lying on a pool table in a room where the light was dim.She looked out of the window from where she was.Her leg still refused to move at all.It was the evening.She looked at her surroundings.There APPEARED(hint hint*)to be one around.She saw a sign on the wall that read 'OUT OF BUSINESS'...."I guess no one will find me here"..she whispered to herself....."I guess not"..she heard a familiar voice say.She scanned the area again.Rock stepped out of the shadows.This time she could tell it was him.He had on the clothes that she had first saw him in...."I see you're awake now"....he said as he approached her.She never took her eyes off of him as he reached for her hair.She didn't protest...." You know you've changed,right?"......"uh..I guess so.."...He ran his fingers through her hair gentley..."But you're still the same"....She didn't say anything.Tima just sat there feeling him play with her hair in the darkness of the night........................................................................................................................REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!! Or I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!!!!!!......Queen Z. 


	9. Chapter is called.....OOHHHH SHIIITTT!!!

The Return of Metropolis................................................................................................. "Why"..she murmured quietly.He looked down at her questionably as he pulled his hands away from her...."Why what?"....she didn't move.She just sat on the pool table staring blankly into the wall;it seemed like Tima could see through it to the other side...."Why do you hate....robots.........and......and me?"......There was silence for a few seconds then he answered......"I hate you becuase you are you are a robot and robots can't be trusted.They are just stupid man-made machines made to serve us humans"......she looked down at the floor in shame."Me?......I think you tried to kill me becuase you thought I would steal the affection of your....father.You would have killed me...human or not.."......She stated bluntly.He frowned.He clenched his teeth and he balled his hands into fists.A growl rose in his throat.In a flash he pulled out his gun and pressed the end against her temple.She wasn't fased.She just stared at him out of the corner of her eyes......."You don't know anything...I wouldn't talk....you don't even know who created you...why you were created....your purpose."...he stated.She let what he said sink in.Was it to rule the world?........or was it that she did not have a purpose.....well if she did have one it was gone now that Duke Red was dead....She lifted her hand to his gun and pushed it away from her head...."you right...."...she admitted sadly....."about everything".......images of the falling Ziggurat went soaring through her thoughts..."Im an untrust-worthy robot with no purpose to serve"..............."unless of course destruction.....all of this is my fault.......the purpose of destroying has been carried out well...its all my fault....I wish I was human.None of this would have happened"...Rock pocketed his gun as he listened to her words.The expression on his face read....blank..."I would give anything to be a human.I just wanted to be a normal girl.That's all I really wanted."......................A tear rose in her eye as she realised it was impossible.She was begining to wonder when Rock planned to rid of her.Feeling a bit sorry for her,Rock placed a hand on her shoulder.She glanced at him through her tears...................................................................................................She tried to read his expression in the dim light but it didn't say anything.With his other hand he brushed the tears from her face and slowly leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips................................................................"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......OOOOHHHHHHHHH SSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTT"He screamed and then realised it was just a nightmare. 


	10. SAY GOODBYE

As you can tell Im not a person with pacience. As of now I won't write anymore.Im deleting this story tomorrow.Damned shame too.Oh well.It is no longer my problem.For you people who have like ten chapters and 250 reviews.........I envy you.Maybe in the future I will post again but not now.My mind cant be changed.Later people.........Queen Z..............its the end.........3 strikes.....you're out. 


	11. GUESSSSS WHHAAATTTT IM SORRY!

IIIITTTTTTTTTTTTSSS HERE AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..........AHHHHHHBHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHH.The METROPOLIS SECTION!!!!.GOOD NEWS!IM DELETING THE STORY AND STARTING IT OVER AGAIN IN THE METROPOLIS SECTION.SEE YA THERE!!!!!!QUEEN Z. YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...AND IM SORRY FOR BEING A BITCH....YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! REVOLUTION BEGINS!!!!!! 


End file.
